Altair's Love Letter
by mikaniku94
Summary: Untuk hinata, bagaimana kabarmu? Entah kenapa rasanya aku mau mencoba menulis surat. Kalau musim panas semakin dekat. Aku jadi teringat padamu. Apa hari ini langit disana juga terlihat indah? Kalau ingat tentangmu,aku jadi merasa sangat kesepian, tapi aku merasa sangat bahagia karena kesepian itu. aneh ya?
1. Chapter 1

_Untuk hinata, bagaimana kabarmu? Entah kenapa rasanya aku mau mencoba menulis surat. Kalau musim panas semakin dekat. Aku jadi teringat padamu. Apa hari ini langit disana juga terlihat indah? Kalau ingat tentangmu,aku jadi merasa sangat kesepian, tapi aku merasa sangat bahagia karena kesepian itu,aneh ya?_

 **Altair's Love Letter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto yang punya naruto bukan saya**

 **Pairing : sauke uchiha & hinata Hyuga**

 **Rate : K**

 **Genre : Romance,Drama**

 **Warning : OOC , TYPO , GAJE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

"nenek,semangkanya sudah lumayan dingin?" aku mencuci buah semangka yang tadi pagi nenek bawa dipasar

"bawa kesini hinata-chan!"

"baik" ketika aku berjalan dari tempat cuci kedepan teras aku melihat seorang bocah laki-laki berambut hitam berjalan dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut merah ,mungkin umurnya beda satu atau dua tahun diatasku, Kulihat dia berjalan depan rumah nenekku yang memang berada dipinggir jalan

Sepertinya mereka bukan warga desa,pasalnya aku tidak mengenali wajah mereka yang tampak asing apa mungkin mereka salah seorang kerabat dari orang yang tinggal didesa ini.

Entah kenapa Mataku terus menatap bocah itu, sampai mereka melewati rumah nenek. Dan sepertinya bocah itupun menyadarinya dan menatapku dengan pandangan dingin, sepertinya aku menatapnya terlalu lama batinku

"itu istri barunya tuan fugaku?"bisik nenek penjual sayur yang dengan mengobrol dengan nenekku "padahal sejak mereka menikah,mereka tak pernah mau menginjakkan kakinya kesini,setelah nyonya mikoto meninggal"

"mungkin tuan fugaku belum sempat berkunjung kesini kare kesibukannya,kau tau sendirikan tuan fugaku sibuk mengurus perusahaan"ucap nenekku sambil memotong buah semangka.

"dia bersikap angkuh karena kasta keluarga uchiha adalah samurai, tapi sepertinya dia menderita. Mungkin dia tidak cocok jadi orang kaya,lihat saja gayanya seperti itu sombong sekali"

"sudahlah ciyo-san kau jangan seperti itu"

Aku memang tak terlalu mengerti apa yang para orangtua katakana,tapi ini membuatku bosan. Mungkin bermain bersama kiba-kun akan membuatku senang.

"hinata-chan kau mau kemana?"

"aku mau kerumah kiba nek"

"baiklah hati-hati dijalan"

Aku berjalan melewati jalan yang slalu aku lewati untuk menuju rumah kiba, disaat melepati persimpangan aku bertemu dengan bocah yang tadi pagi aku lihat.

'ah itu anak keluarga uchiha' batinku

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan dingin seperti tadi pagi saat dia melihatku,sedikit sanggung aku melewatinya dan dia masih mentapku

"kenapa kau memandangiku?ada perlu denganku?"ujarnya dingin "kalau memang ada, cepat katakana!"

Aku terdiam sesaat "k-kamu anak dari keluarga uchiha kan?"tanyaku ramah "s-sedang apa sendirian disini?" ya harusnya rumah dari keluarga uchiha berada disamping kolam ikan diujung jalan.

Rumah besar dengan halaman yang sangat luas. Dan lumayan jauh dari persimpangan ini,jadi ketika aku melihatnya sendirian disini itu sedikit aneh pikirku

"benar,namaku uchiha sasuke." Ia berjalan dan diam dihadapanku "kau anak yang aneh! Dan lagi memangnya kenapa kalau aku mau sendirian?"ia berbicara begitu ketus

'apa-apaan orang ini'

"apa kau punya masalah denganku!"

"t-tidak ada.."aku ingin segera bertemu dengan -lama dengannya entah kenapa membuatku sedikit canggung dan membuatku berkata tanpa berpikir "t-tapi daripada kau sendirian,bagaimana kalau main denganku?"

Beberapa saat aku terdiam merutuki diriku yang mendadak seperti ini,biasanya aku takan mudah berbicara dengan orang asing apalagi mengajaknya bermain bersama. Dan sepertinya hal itupun membuat bocah itu kaget

Ia memalingkan mukanya "gak mau! Aku gak minat main sama anak kampungan"

"e-eh eto gome…"

" baiklah!aku akan main bersamamu,aku tak mau dianggap jahat membuat seorang bocah kampungan sepertimu menangis"

Ia berjalan sambil menggandeng tanganku "jadi..kita akan bermain dimana?"

Entah kenapa itu membuatku tersenyum padanya "a-aku kenalkan kau pada a-akamaru"

"siapa itu?"

"i-itu anak anjing peliharaan kiba temanku"

"hn"

Itulah peremuan pertamaku masih ingat dimalam harinya nenekku membicarakan tentang ibu dari sasuke telah meninggal dan ia mempunyai ibu tiri yang tadi pagi aku lihat berjalan bersamanya

 *****Altair's Love Letter*****

Musim panas berikutnya,ketika festival tanabata sasuke diajak ibunya datang lagi kedesa. ia menatapku kaget ketika kau mengenakan kimono buatan nenekku

"k-kau perempuan?!"

"s-sasuke-chan pikir aku laki-laki?" ia terdiam sambil memalingkan mukanya. aku jadi ingat ketika kami bertemu tahun lalu rambutku masih pendek dan terlihat seperti laki-laki

"h-hari ini sasuke-chan pergi ke festival tanabata juga kan?"

"gak!"

"O-oh aku kira kau akan p-pergi kesana?" sepertinya aku akan pergi sendiri pikirku karna kiba sedang berlibur bersama keluarganya

"tapi kalau kau bilang ingin sekali pergi kesana aku terpaksa pergi juga"

…

"apa?anak keluarga uchiha?"ujar anak berambut kuning

"itu benar!aku datang kesini karena terpaksa, dia bilang ingin datang kesini" sasuke berdiri dihadapan mereka sambil melipat kedua tangannya

"apa-apaan dia?! Sombong sekali mentang-mentang keluarga uchiha!"

"aku gak suka dengannya"

"hinata ayo kita pergi"ajak Akashi cucu dari kakek penjual ikan dipasar

"e-eto aku mau main tembak-tembakan?sasuke-chan mau ikut?"

"tidak mau kau ke kanak-kanakan sekali lagian… mainan itu dimana bagusnya?" ia berbalik memunggungiku

aku tak menanggapi perkataannya Dan memberikan uang 500 yenku pada paman pemilik kedai itu "p-paman aku ingin mencobanya"

"hey kau mendengarkanku gak sih!"

Dorr..

tembakanku meleset

Dor..

meleset lagi

Kesempatanku hanya satu kali lagi,jika yang ketiga ini gagal lagi maka uang 500 yenku terbuang sia-sia. Tapi sebelum aku mengarahkan pistol mainan itu sasuke sudah terlebih dulu mengambilnya

"ck, sini pinjam!"

belum aku menjawabnya seseorang menarik tanganku "hinata kesini!"

"e-eh? kurama-chan kenapa?"

"biarkan dia tersesat!" bocah berambut pirang itu menarikku dengan kencang "menyebalkan,habisnya dia sombong sekali sih,lebih baik kalau dia kesasar"

Bats!

Aku menghempaskan tanganku darinya "k-kenapa kau lakukan itu,k-kasian dia tak tau jalan pulang?"

"sudahlah hinata kau terlalu baik!ayo kita beli permen gula disana"

"a-aku tidak mau,..maksudku a-aku tidak bisa..aku ingin kekamar kecil dulu sebentar k-kalau kurama-chan mau pergi duluan saja"

"tapi.."

Aku berlari melewati kerumunan orang dewana yang sedang berjalan dan menikmati stan-stan. mataku terus melirik sana sini mencari sasuke,dadaku berdegung kencang bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menemukannya,bagaimana jika tersesat dan tak tau jalan pulang pikirku

Aku mencarinya hingga tak sadar langkah kakiku menuju kesebuah kebun bambu yang berada tak jauh dari acara festival. terdapat banya sekali lampion-lampion besar untuk menerangi setiap jalannya. langkah kakiku semakin melambat 'ah itu dia' aku menemukannya diam diujung jalan menuju gunung belakang kuil tempat diadakannya festival tanabata

"S-sasuke-chan! m-maaf tadi aku pergi duluan"

"kalau kau mau pergi duluan,pergi saja!" ia berkata dingin sambil menatap langit malam "aku gak papa kok,sendirian"

Sejak aku bertemu dengannya entah kenapa,aku bisa melihat perasaannya yang sesungguhnya dengan jelas "t-tapi syukurlah kita bisa bertemu"

"iya"

Dia slalu terlihat seperti sedang menangis ataupun bersedih "disini bintangnya cantik" kenapa bisa begitu, ya?

"ini satu-satunya hari dimana altair dan vega diizinkan bertemu." Ia berkata sambil tersenyum "kalau hujan turun ,mereka tak bertemu tapi syukurlah hari ini cerah"

"a-apa itu altair dan vega ?"

" kau bahkan tak tau soal itu?" ia tersenyum padaku "baiklah aku terpaksa menceritakannya padamu bagaimana?"

"t-tidak perlu s-sasuke-chan?"

"apa?!kau gak mau tau?"

"hmm..biasa saja"

"ck baiklah mau gimana lagi,akan kuberitahu itu orihime dan hikoboshi"

"ohh…t-ternyata nama mereka sekeren itu ya?"

Sesaat aku mengalihkan mataku untuk melihat bintang dilangit,sasuke-chan benar hari ini langitnya cerah. mataku terus menatap langit sampai sasuke menaruh sesuatu ditelingaku

"e-eh apa ini?!" aku tersentak kaget

" aku dapat dari permainan menembak tadi"ucapnya sambil memalingkan muka. ini jepit rambut berbentuk bunga cantik sekali "kalau gak mau,kembalikan saja!"mendadak suaranya jadi tergagap sepertiku "jangan seperti itu!wajahmu memerah seperti perempuan saja!"

"a-aku memang perempuan" mungkin waktu dia bilang berikan aku hiasan rambut pasti terdengar aneh pikirku "a-apa ini cocok untukku?"tanyaku

"disini gelap jadi gak kelihatan" sasuke berjalan cepat melewatiku dan berakhir dengan permen gula apel yang ia beli untuk mengganti uangku yang ia gunakan untuk permainan menembak tadi. padahal aku sudah memainkannya dua kali tapi entah kenap hati merasa bahagia. Musim panas tahun ini sungguh menyenangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Discontinue**

 **Tadinya akan aku buat Oneshoot tapi sepertinya terlalu panjang jadi aku pisahin beberapa chap,gakan sampe lebih dari 3 chapter ko! Oke baybay dichap selanjutnya**


	2. Chapter 2

_Untuk hinata, bagaimana kabarmu? Entah kenapa rasanya aku mau mencoba menulis surat. Kalau musim panas semakin dekat. Aku jadi teringat padamu. Apa hari ini langit disana juga terlihat indah? Kalau ingat tentangmu,aku jadi merasa sangat , aku merasa sangat bahagia karena kesepian ya?_

 **Altair's Love Letter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto yang punya naruto bukan saya**

 **Pairing : sauke uchiha & hinata Hyuga**

 **Rate : K**

 **Genre : Romance,Drama**

 **Warning : OOC , TYPO , GAJE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Suaranya menjadi sedikit berubah. Ditahun yang berbeda, entah sejak kapan tinggi badannya sudah melampaui tinggi badanku.

Aku juga terus memanjangkan rambutku hingga punggungku. Dengan begini dia tidak akan salah membedakanku dengan anak laki-laki lagi pikirku

Musim panas tahun ini sudah sudah menginjak 17 tahun. Ini adalah waktu dimana ia akan datang kembali kedesa ini. dan aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya

"n-nenek apa aku terlihat aneh?" aku mencoba memakai yukata baruku yang tentu saja buatan nenekku, hidup sebagai seorang yatim piatu dan hanya hanya memiliki seorang nenek yang membesarkanku dari kecil membuatku terbiasa hidup sederhana

Aku tak ingin merepotkan nenekku yang hanya bekerja sebagai petani di pemberian nenek slalu aku pakai dan syukuri

"cocok, kok uhuk..uhuk..hinata memang pantas pakai apa saja" nenek duduk diundakan teras depan

"b-benarkah nek," aku mulai merasakan mukaku menghangat 'apa sasuke-chan juga akan menyukainya' pikirku

"a-ah tuan muda sasuke sudah datang tuh" nenek tersenyum padaku dan membuatku menjadi salah tingkah

"a-apa?!..t-tapi aku belum mengikat rambutku nek" terlambat kulihat sasuke-chan sudah berada didepan rumah

"selamat datang tuan muda sasuke"

" selamat siang nek,bagaimana kabar anda?" ia menyapa nenekku dengan ramah. Sebenarnya aku sedikit terkesima. Setiap tahun dia slalu menunjukkan perubahan

Ia berjalan kedapanku dan sedikit berjongkok menyamakan tinggiku "hinata,kau menciut lagi ya?"

"a-apa! S-sasuke-chan saja yang bertambah tinggi" Ia tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalaku "tahun i-ini berapa hari kau tinggal disini?"

"hmm..mungkin hanya seminggu kurang,mau bagaimana lagi kupikir suasana desa membuatku merindukan seseorang" ucapannya entah kenapa membuat mukaku memerah

Sejak dulu dia memang sudah terlihat keren. Dibandingkan dengan pemuda-pemuda seumurannya didesa ini yang memakai bakiak dan rok

"aku harus belajar,jadi tahun ini kau gak usah menemaniku" ia melipat tangannya "tapi..kalau kau ingin begitu,akan kupertimbangkan."

"e-eh..a-apa-apan itu!" dia slalu membuatku gugup jika didekatnya. "a-aku sangat ingin…" Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan berkata lirih hingga kupikir tak ada yang mendengarnya selain sasuke pikirku

"apa kau bilang,aku tak bisa mendengarnya?"

Selain itu masih ada satu hal lagi yang mengganjal pikiranku " y-ya sudah k-kalau gak mau" Kulihat Ia menahan tawanya,saat ibunya memanggil

"sasuke." Sapa ibunya uchiha Karin yang berdiri didepan pagar kayu rumah nenek "jangan terlalu gembira begitu?" ia slalu tersenyum ramah jika berada diluar rumah "tolong jaga kebangganmu sebagai keluarga uchiha"

"iya bu" sejak dulu saat dia bersama ibunya, matanya slalu terlihat sangat dingin. Seolah-olah membeku. Terkadang aku takut melihatnya dan entah kenapa hatiku merasa sedih

"nanti malam aku akan pergi menemuimu diam-diam" bisiknya padaku. Lalu Dia pergi bersama ibunya tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

…

Malam harinya aku duduk didepan teras sambil memandangi langit malam sambil memegang dadaku yang semakin menghangat 'sasuke.. akan menemuiku, entah kenapa aku merasa ini kenapa? Kenapa begini'

"hinata." Bisik sasuke memecahkan lamunanku

"e-eh iya. K-kau sudah datang"

"aku berhasil kabur kesini. Ayo kita kesungai, aku mau lihat kunang-kunang"

"i-iya" aku tersenyum kaku. Dia terdiam dan menatapku lama. Sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"hari sudah gelap, kau boleh memegang tanganku kalau tak mau jatuh" ucapnya saat melewati jalan menuju bukit yang memang kurang pencahayaan

"i-itu tidak mungkin!,a-aku lebih tahu daerah sini! L-lebih baik sasuke-chan saja yang memegang tanganku"

"baiklah jika kamu kulakukan" tiba-tiba dia memegang tanganku dengan erat dan membuat mukaku memerah dan jantungku berdegug kencang

"k-kyaa.." pegangannya yang tiba-tiba membuatku reflek melepaskan pegangannya. Hal itu membuat keseimbangan tubuhku oleng dan kakiku terpeleset oleh jalanan yang memang becek.

Mukaku kembali dengan mudahnya ia menaruh tangannya dipinggangku untuk menahan tubuhku agar tak jatuh "makanya tadi kubilang pegang tanganku"

Aku bisa melihat wajahnya dari jarak sedekat ini. hembusan napasnya menerpa wajahku, baru kusadari matanya memiliki tatapan yang entah kenapa membuat jantungku berdegung kencang, hidungnya yang mancung hampir mengenai pipiku. Dan bibirnya melengkungkan senyum yang membuat mukaku slalu memerah.

"s-sasuke-chan l-lepaskan!" Tapi sesaat tadi aku melihat matanya terlihat sangat sedih

"yang benar nanti kau jatuh lagi lho!"

Selain itu entah kenapa… rasanya jantungku merasa sakit

"hinata." Aku membuka mataku ketika sasuke memanggil namaku "ayo kita naik kereta dan pergi kesuatu tempat yang jauh. Hanya kita berdua" aku menatapnya heran,kenapa begini?

"a-apa maksud sasuke-chan" ia memalingkan wajahnya "kalau kau bilang ingin melakukannya,maka aku tak akan keberatan melakukannya"

Ia merendahkan wajahnya dan berbisik ditelingaku "bagaimana?" mendadak jantungku terasa sakit.

"tapi..aku tak bisa pergi anehkan?" ia masih berbisik "aku masih sekolah,selain itu bagaimana dengan keluargaku"

Ia memegang kedua bahuku erat dan tersenyum. Dan entah kenapa senyumnya kali ini membuatku tak bisa berpikir jernih " hmpps.. kau lucu sekali hinata, lihat wajahmu" ia tertawa. Tawa yang membuat diriku sedikit merasa heran. Tak biasanya sasuke seperti ini "aku Cuma menggodamu saja"

"k-kau serius ya?" Dia memang berkata begitu. Dan tak menjawabnya

 **Altair's Love Letter**

Musim panas berikutnya sasuke tidak datang. Aku tidak tau apa alasannya. aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya. dan slalu menulis surat untuknya. Berlembar-lembar kertas kutulis semua hal disekitarku. Tapi tak ada satupun balasan darinya.

Sudah hampir musim panas ketiga dia tidak datang lagi kini menginjak 20 tahun. tiap tahun kondisi kesehatan nenek semakin menurun,uang tabunganku untuk pergi kekota dengan niat menemui sasuke sedikit demi sedikit habis untuk biaya pengobatan nenek.

Memang tidak terlalu banyak tapi cukup membuat kondisi nenek bisa menjadi lebih baik. Mungkin aku memang tak bisa bertemu lagi dengan sasuke. Saat semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja, hatiku pun mulai kembali semula seperti saat sasuke belum datang kedesa sampai suatu pagi nenek memaggilku dan menyuruhku duduk dihadapannya

"kesini sebentar hinata?"

"i-iya ada apa nek?" aku duduk dihadapannya. Dan menatapnya heran ketia beliau menyodorkan sepucuk surat padaku

"a-apa ini nek?"aku bertanya dengan penasaran

"ini…ada lamaran untukmu,bagaimana menurutmu?"

Apa? A-apa Aku akan dinikahkan. Nenek tersenyum padaku dan menyerahkan surat lain lagi padaku  
" yang ini surat dari tuan muda sasuke"

Tubuhku bergerak sendiri mengambil surat dari tangan nenek dan langsung membukanya. Mungkin ini tidak sopan tapi Nenek seakan mengerti dan memilih beranjak dari duduknya masuk kedalam membiarkan aku membaca isi surat ini sendiri

 _Untuk hinata, bagaimana kabarmu? Entah kenapa rasanya aku mau mencoba menulis surat. Kalau musim panas semakin dekat. Aku jadi teringat padamu. Apa hari ini langit disana juga terlihat indah? Kalau ingat tentangmu,aku jadi merasa sangat , aku merasa sangat bahagia karena kesepian ya?_

Itu isi suratnya,kupikir perasaanku sudah lama mati dan tidak ada lagi. Hatiku kembali menghangat Saat membacanya. Aku coba membalikkan suratnya ternyata ada satu lembar tulisan lagi. Aku tersenyum mengingat ia menulis banyak untuk membalas suratku slama ini

 _Kau tahu hinata,kupikir ibuku yang sekarang memang ibuku yang asli tapi ternyata itu salah. Ibuku sudah meninggal saat aku berumur 3 tahun, aku baru menyadarinya saat umurku baru menginjak 17 tahun,mungkin terlahir dikeluarga uchiha kadang membuatku merasa menyesal._

 _kudengar saat menikah dengan ayah,ibu tak bisa memiliki putra,dan ibu pasti merasa sangat menderita karena harus menjaga nama baik dan harga diri keluarga yang sangat tinggi. Selain itu kudengar sejak ibu menikah hidupnya menjadi menderita_

entah kenapa saat membacanya mataku terasa semakin memanas,hatiku terasa sesak.

 _sejak anaknya meninggal ibu slalu mengganggapku sebagai baru sadar mengapa dari dulu kakak laki-lakiku sangat membecinya. Ibu slalu terlihat membenciku ketika aku masih kecil._

 _kakakku slalu marah akan hal mengancam ibuku untuk mengusirnya pergi dari rumah,saat itu aku belum mengerti apa-apa dan menangis melarang kakak melakakukannya,kupikir ibu adalah seseorang yang penting bagiku. Dan aku tak ingin membuatnya bersedih_

 _Setelah kejadian itu Ayah marah dan mengusir kakak begitu saja. Dan sejak saat itu aku tumbuh menjadi anak yang patuh dan tak ingin mengecewakan ibuku._

 _ketika pembagian harta saat ayahku meninggal, entah kenapa ibu menjadi lebih keras padaku dan slalu memaksaku melakukan apa yang diperintahnya. Sepertinya dia menggunakanku untuk membalas dendam ayah karena hanya kepada kakak dan aku beliau memberikan sebagian besar hartanya._

 _Aku memang tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. bagiku seorang manusia hanya sebatas garis keturunan,kehormatan dan warisan yang dimilikinya. itulah yang selama ini kuanggap benar_

 _Apa kau masih ingat? Dihari kita pertama kali bertemu,kau kembali berkata "mau main denganku"_

 _Aku merasa sangat senang,karena dengan sifatku yang seperti ini,aku susah mencari teman. Dan Saat itulah cara menilaiku terhadap orang lain runtuh dengan mudahnya. Lalu,aku merasa bimbang. Dan sejak saat itu, setiap tahun aku slalu datang kedesa_

 _Aku ingin menemuimu._

Air mataku mengalir begitu saja ketika aku selesai memabaca menggenggam erat rusat dari sasuke. Apa slama ini dia sangat menderita. Kenapa hatiku merasa sakit ketika mengetahui apa yang telah dialaminya selama ini

…

Sasuke POV

Aku menatap ibuku tanpa kata. seminggu lalu mendadak ia memberitahuku untuk mengirimkan surat lamaran pada anak dari temannya. Tentu saja aku menolaknya halus tapi ibu tak menerimanya. ia bahkan membuat suratnya sendiri untuk mengadakan pertemuan untuk mengaturku bisa bertemu dengan anak dari temannya itu.

"sasuke kau sedang apa? Cepat tentukan pakaianmu?" dia masih betah memilih baju yang ada didalam lemariku. Sebenarnya aku kesal ibu masuk tanpa ijin pribadiku. saat aku tahu bahwa ia hanya menjadikanku sebagai bonekanya

Aku tak bisa berkata ataupun melarangnya tubuhku seakan kaku begitu saja. Mungkin karna aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai ibuku sendiri selama 14 terakhir ".."

"sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkan seorang istri,jadi kau harus terlihat berwibawa" wanita berambut merah bata itu masih memilih baju yang ada dilemariku "ya,yang ini juga bagus"

Sasuke bosan melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan, kualihkan pandanganku keluar jendela, sebentar lagi musim panas akan tiba. Entah kenapa ingatanku kembali terbayang wajah hinata. Dan tanpa sadar mengucapkannya

"musim panas ya?"

"kau tau sasuke!kita tak akan kembali kedesa itu,ibu punya rencana akan menjual rumah yang ada disana" wanita tua itu memilih baju hitam untukku "ibu pikir banyak serangga aneh yang hidup disana" apa? Entah kenapa Aku merasa marah ketika mendengarnya

aku menatap ibu dingin dan sepertinya tatapanku tak membuatnya gentar " ngomong-ngomong, anak perempuan yang akrab denganmu itu,katanya sudah ada yang melamar.." apa?

Entah kenapa pikiranku mendadak melayang entah kemana "begitu ya…lalu kenapa?" ingin rasanya aku pergi dari sini dan menemui hinata langsung

"tidak ada apa-apa,sudahlah kau sebaiknya memilih baju sendiri"

Aku menghela napas "tuan muda sasuke.." tiba-tiba ayame salah seorang pelayan rumahku memanggil-manggil diriku. aku menatapnya "ada tamu untukmu?"

Aku mengangkat alisku heran "siapa?" 'ya siapa yang bertamu disiang bolong begini pikirku

"anak perempuan,sikapnya aneh dan memiliki logat daerah,apa sebaiknya aku usir saja tuan" mungkin teman satu sekolahku dulu saat ayame mengatakan logat daerah. Ya aku memang memiliki banyak teman sekolah dari luar

Tapi tetap saja itu tak mengubah apapun yang hanya menjadi boneka ibuku "tak usah aku akan menemuinya"

aku beranjak dari kamarku dan turun kelantai bawah, saat aku terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat,mungkin ini mimpi disiang bolong, karna gadis yang sejak tadi ada dalam pikiranku kini berada dihadapanku,hinatanya. Dikonoha bukan didesa tempat aku biasa bertemu dengannya

End POV

 **Altair's Love Letter**

Mungkin aku adalah gadis yang nekat ketika diriku melangkah pergi secara diam-diam dari rumah kemarin sore ketika nenek memberitahukan surat lamaran itu padaku. setelah menerima surat itu entah kenapa aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan sasuke hingga membuatku nekat datang menemuinya kekota hanya untuk menemuinya.

Dan saat kutemukan lokasi rumahnya yang aku dapat dari temanku kiba,aku langsung pergi kesini, kekota besar konoha. Tak pernah kubayangkan rumah sasuke akan sebesar ini. aku tau dia adalah anak dari keluarga kaya. Tapi tak pernah membayangka rumahnya sebesar ini.

Kupikir Rumahnya yang ada didesa sudah sebesar itu apa lagi yang ada dikota,aku memang naif ketika berpikir rumah sasuke takan sebesar ini.

Saat aku mengetuk pintu rumahnya seorang pelayan datang membukakan pintu dan menanyakan apa menjawabnya dengan canggung ingin menemui sasuke.

Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu! Aku memang bisa bertemu, tapi… apa dia marah padaku? kulihat ia terlihat terkejut ketika melihatku. Apa aku datang diwaktu yang tidak tepat pikirku

dia menatapku dengan pandangan dingin tak seperti sasuke yang aku kenal. Apa ini mungkin karena aku datang seenaknya, tapi dia sudah menulis surat untukku.

"ada perlu apa?" ia bertanya begitu itu membuatku salah tingkah

"a-ah s-sebenarnya, tak bisa dibilang keperluan sih.." aku melihat ibunya turun dari tangga dan menatap kami berdua. Aku semakin gugup apalagi pandangan sasuke yang membuatku tak nyaman "a-aku…"

"kalau begitu, pulanglah…."sasuke memangdangku lekat "kau menggangguku"

Entah kenapa hatiku terasa perih ketika mendengarnya "a-ah begitu? Pasti begitu, ya" mungkin aku terlalu berharap lebih. Aku membungkukkan badanku "m-maaf, s-selamat tinggal"

Aku berbalik dan meningglkan sasuke. Hatiku sakit bahkan aku masih bisa mendengar saat ibunya mengatakan bahwa ia tak menyukaiku dan sasuke tak menjawab apapun.

…

Aku berjalan pulang dengan wajah lesu. Sudah kuduga dia marah, aku datang seenaknya begini. setelah ini apa yang harus aku lakukan, mungkin nenek akan kecewa ketika menyadariku pergi tanpa bilang.

Mungkin memang tak ada kesempatan untukku,pikiranku melayang sesaat sampai seseorang yang menarik tanganku tiba-tiba

"kya..hupp" mataku terbelalak siapa? Wajah panikku mungkin terlihat jelas ketika dia membekap mulutku dari belakang dan menarikku kegang sempit disamping ini aku bahkan tak punya seeorang yg ku kenal disini

Aku menangis mengetahui aku akan jadi sasaran orang jahat dikota ini,sampai suara seorang yang aku rindukan terdengar

"ssttt…hinata ini aku"

" s-sasuke..hiks..hiks.." aku memeluknya erat tanpa sadar. Entah kenapa hatiku merasa tenang ketika tau bahwa itu adalah sasuke

"kenapa kau menangis hinata? Maafkan aku soal yang tadi…"

"hiks.."

"kenapa kau ada disini?" dia menghapus air mataku dengan ibu jarinya

" a-aku datang karena ingin bertemu denganmu,a-aku juga sudah menulis begitu disuratku"

"surat?tapi kenapa kau datang sendirian?perjalanan dengan keretanya lama selain itu jalannya juga jauh"

"t-tidak apa-apa karna aku ingin bertemu denganmu?"

"pasti orang-orang desa terutama nenekmu akan khawatir, bagaiman kalau mereka pikir kau kabur dari rumah,"

"a-aku akan segera pulang setelah bertemu denganmu.."

"jangan!untuk hari ini, tetaplah disini saja? Aku sudah menyiapkan penginapan untukmu"

"a-ah tapi…"

"tetaplah ?"

"a-aku mengerti,aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu. Kupikir 'harus bagaimana' kalau aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu,t-tadi aku merasa takut,tapi sekarang aku merasa senang" aku senang ketika bisa melihat wajahnya dari dekat lagi "surat yang datang darimu terlihat sedang menangis,hehe..jangan t-tertawa ya?...tapi sejak kecil aku seperti bisa mengerti isi hati sasuke-chan,aku mengerti seolah-olah bisa kusentuh sendiri"

Kulihat sasuke manatapku,dan aku tersenyum membalasnya "o-oh ia apa malam ini ada festival?kangennya.. a-aku ingin kita bisa pergi berdua lagi"

"baiklah nanti malam kau kujemput"

 **Altair's Love Letter**

Festival dikota besar memang tak sebaik didesa ,tapi jika dilihat dari banyaknya penjual dan stan-stan yang menjual berbagai macam makanan dan pernak pernik dikota memang yang paling ramai.

Aku berjalan melihat-lihat disetiap stan tanpa membeli apapun Sasuke bilang akan datang saat festivalnya selesai. Apa mungkin dia bukannya tak datang tapi tak bisa datang ya? Pasti nenek cemas padaku. aku pergi dari rumah diam-diam, semuanya jg pasti cemas. Aku akan pulang besok.

Dor

"hei, kau jago menembak ya?"

Aku jadi teringat saat sasuke ketika melewati stan tembak-tembakan. Aku sangat rindu padanya, aku ingin bertemu untuk..yang terakhir kalinya…

Dukk

"a-ah maaf" kulihat seseorang dengan topeng rubah berdiri dihadapanku dan terus menghalangi jalanku. "k-kau siapa?" bukannya menjawab orang itu malah menarik tanganku. 'apa kau sasuke?tapi…kenapa pakai topeng' aku terus mengikuti langkah kakinya yang terus menarikku keluar dari kerumunan festival 'sebenarnya kau bersembunyi dari apa?' batinku

Dia tak berkata-kata dan hanya menunjuk keatas langit "bintang" ucapku "a-ah a-aku mengerti!vega dan altair, kan?"

Setelah mengucapkan itu sasuke menarikku kedalam pelukannya "e-eh " Ia membuka topengnya dan memandangku lekat. Matanya yang hitam pekat memandangku

"s-sasu.." ucapanku terhenti ketika bibirku tertahan oleh sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat. Mataku melabar saat menyadari sasuke tengah menciumku. Tangannya bahkan menekan pelan belakang kepalaku

Ciumannya begitu lembut. Mataku sampai terpejam erat dibuatnya. aku memang belum pernah melakukannya. Jadi aku tak tau harus bagaimana saat Ia terus menekan bibirku bahkan sesekali menggigit bibirku, aku tersentak kaget ketika kurasakan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulutku,rasanya jantungku bertegung semakin kencang. Dan ribuan kupu-kupu sepertinya akan keluar dari perutku.

Hummps

ia terus mencium bibirku,bahkan sebelah tangannya kini telah beralih memegang pinggangku erat. Kurasa bibirku mulai membengkak dan nafasku mulai sesak, seakan mengerti Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Tanpa berkata apapun ia memelukku erat dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuatku terpaku

"apa yang kau lakukan hinata?kau membuatku slalu ingin bersamamu"

"s-sasu.."

"aku mencintaimu hinata,sejak kecil aku sudah mencintaimu,dan setelah ini pun akan tetap begitu."

Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahuku. Aku menatap matanya heran "aku bisa melihat isi hatimu,sebenarnya…sasuke datang bukan untuk mengatakan itu kan?kau seperti ingin mengucapkan…" tanyaku tanpa sadar "s-salam perpisahan?"

Entah kenapa pandanganku seperti kosong saat ia membenarkan hal itu "kau benar,aku..memang ingin mengucapkannya jadi…" Hatiku terasa sakit saat ia mengucapkannya "selamat tinggal hinata"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 end**

 **Sebelumnya saya salah menuliskan kata-kata terakhir, seharusnya bukan discontinue tapi to be continue. Duh jadi malu sendiri , kenapa bisa ya? Tapi saya bersyukur ternyata masih ada yang mau membaca ff karyaku. Hiks..hiks.. nangis terharu (T-T)**

 **Ok** **See you next time**


	3. Chapter 3

_Untuk hinata, bagaimana kabarmu? Entah kenapa rasanya aku mau mencoba menulis surat. Kalau musim panas semakin dekat. Aku jadi teringat padamu. Apa hari ini langit disana juga terlihat indah? Kalau ingat tentangmu,aku jadi merasa sangat , aku merasa sangat bahagia karena kesepian itu._ _aneh ya?_

 **Altair's Love Letter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto yang punya naruto bukan saya**

 **Pairing : sauke uchiha & hinata Hyuga**

 **Rate : K**

 **Genre : Romance,Drama**

 **Warning : OOC , TYPO , GAJE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **3**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuhiraukan tatapan ibuku ketika aku baru pulang mengejar hinata. Niatku ingin melewatinya tanpa mengatakan apapun sampai langkah kakiku terhenti ketika ibu memanggil namaku "sasuke". Aku hanya meliriknya tanpa niat untuk menjawab sapaannya

Ibu sedang membenahi rambutnya yang sengaja diikat sanggul, "ada tempat yang sangat ingin kudatangi saat kau bisa ikut bersamaku?"ibu bertanya padaku sambil memakai riasan untuk rambutnya

"tapi tak bisa datang hari ini"

Ibu menatapku penuh harap,kurasa aku akan memenuhi permintaannya untuk mengantarnya kesuatu sama sekali tak curiga ketika ibu mengajakku ke sebuah restoran yang berasa tak jauh dari festival tanabata diadakan.

Sudah kukatakan aku tak ingin dijodohkan dengan siapun teman ibu. Ibu tak mengatakan apapun,kupikir ia menyetujui apa yang aku inginkan mengingat aku tak pernah membantah apa yang beliau katakan. Tapi untuk urusan ini aku ingin mencari sendiri siapa yang kelak akan menjadi pendampingku nanti.

Senyum ibu kala itu tak membuatku merasa kalau aku telah tertipu olehnya,perkiraanku meleset. Aku tak tau soal kami,ibu dan aku duduk disebuah meja direstoran mewah dengan seseorang gadis berambut permen.

"wah kebetulan sekali didekat sini ada gadis cantik yang tinggal,kalau gadis seperti ini menjadi menantuku,pasti sasuke akan senang" ibu tersenyum ramah pada gadis asing yang bahkan akupun tak tau siapa namanya

"nah sasuke,kau tau dia adalah anak teman ayahmu?kau pasti tau mereka yang mengundang kita saat pembukaan cabang baru restoran di iwa. Kau ingat?"tunjuk ibu pada gadis sekilas gadis itu tersenyum malu ketika kutatap "nah...ayo nak kenalkan dirimu?"

"halo uchiha-san namaku haruno sakura,senang berkenalan denganmu?"

"wwah..wah.. gadis yang manis,sudah cantik bahasamu juga sopan sekali,bibi jadi senang jika memiliki mantu sepertimu?"

"bibi terlalu berlebihan,tapi saya ucapkan terima kasih" aku hanya diam tanpa mengucapkan apapun,jika ada cara untuk membalikkan waktu maka akan kulakukan apapun untuk melakukannya untuk menghindari hal ini.

"nah sasuke,apa kau tak bosan diam terus,ajaklah sakura melihat-lihat sekitar sini,kudengar dia baru saja pulang dari ame setelah menyelesaikan sekolah kedokterannya"

"sepertinya aku tida-" ucapanku terhenti ketika ibu menatapku tajam dan memegam pergelangan tanganku dengan erat. Entah kenapa itu membuatku kesal dan marah tapi aku bisa mengusainya.

"kudengar hari ini didekat sini ada festival,kurasa aku mau coba datang kesana" gadis permen itu menatap ibuku seolah mengatakan bahwa aku harus mengantarnya kesana.

"benarkan?wah kalau begitu kalian bisa pergi berdua,tenang saja sasuke ibu akan panggil ko untuk menjemput bersenang-senang"

"maaf apa boeh aku keluar sebentar untuk mencari udara segar?aku akan segera kembali."

"hoo anak ini jadi malu-malu, kau tak boleh begitu"setelah mengatakan itu dengan senyum palsunya,ia berbisik padaku "kau tak boleh pergi,apa kau tak lagi menyangiku sebagai ibumu"

Mendengarnya aku terdiam sesaat,menatapnya itu ibu beranjak dari meja dan berjalan keluar restoran.

...

Disinilah aku sekarang,di acara festival tanabata yang berada tak jauh dari restoran tempat aku bertemu denga gadis permen ini. Sepanjang jalan aku hanya melihat-lihat stand dengan diam tak menanggapi apa yang sakura katakan.

Pikiranku terlalu lelah mengingat kejadian dimana karin mengatakan bahwa ia seolah-olah adalah ibuku,ia bahkan menyembunyikan fakta yang tak bisa aku bukan ibu kandungku. Wanita itu slalu menekannya melakukan sesuatu termasuk apa yang dia benci dengan perjodohan ini.

"sasuke-kun bagaimana kalau kita coba main itu,sepertinya seru."dia menunjuk stand permainan tembak-menembak. Entah kenapa kini pikiranku melayang tentang waktu aku dan hinata masih kecil.

Awalnya aku kira ini adalah permainan anak-anak yang membosankan,bahkan pikiranku slalu megatakan orang dewasa yang memainkannya adalah orang bodoh yang ingin permainan anak kecil.

"wah lihat sasuke boneka kucing itu lucu sekali?" lamunanku tersadar ketika sakuran menyodorkan sebuah pistol mainan aku tak mengerti apa yang ia lakukan sampai ia mengetakan bahwa ia ingin mendapatkan topeng itu

"aku tak bisa menembak,apa boleh aku meminta bantuanmu untuk mendapatkan boneka itu?"

"..."

Aku memang tak mengatakan apapun,tapi entah kenapa tanganku mengambil pistol mainan tak mau aku harus melakukan apa yang ia inginkan

Dor!

Peluru pertamaku mengenai gambar lingkaran dengan bertuliskan point 5

Dor!

Selanjutnya point 15

"hey,kau jago menembak ya."

Dor!

Terakhir aku mengenai tepat tengah-tengah gambar lingkaran dengan point 100

"wah nak kau jago sekali menembak,selamatnya ini hadiahnya?"paman penjaga stan itu memberikan boneka kucing pada sakura,"nah ini hadiah tambahan karna kau melewati angka 100"dia emeberikan topeng kucing padaku.

Awalnya aku ingin membuangnya,tapi tubuhku terpaku ketika tak sengaja mataku menangkap siluet seseorang yang sejak tadi ingin aku temui. 'hinata'

"aku ingin kebelakang sebentar,jika kau ingin melihat-lihat duluan saja"kataku pada sakura

"tapi sasuke-" aku mengabaikan lagi apa yang ia katakan,dan dengan langkah terburu-buru aku melewati orang-orang. 'mana dia?' aku terus mencari hinata dikerumunan banyak orang yang memang datang untuk menikmati acara festival ini

Mataku terus mencari,sampai seseorang menabrak puggungku

"a-ah maaf" suara ini,entah kenapa langsung memakai topeng hadiah dari paman stand penembak yang tak sadar sejak tadi dari balik topeng wajahnya langsung menatapku untuk meminta maaf,mungkin ia merasa bersalah karna tak sengaja menabrakku.

Ia terus menunduk,seperti orang melamun,dan malah berjalan kesampingku aku menghalangi jalannya,ia bergerak ke arah lain maka kulakukan hal yang sama ia menatapku

"k-kau siapa?" gemas karna sejak tadi ia menghiraukanku bukannya menjawab aku malah menarik tangannya keluar dari kerumunan festival

Setelah kurasa tak ada seorangpun yang mengganggu kami, kuarahkan jari telunjukku kearah langit yang bertabur ini semoga tak turun hujan batinku.

Dia tak berkata-kata dan hanya menunjuk keatas langit

"bintang" ia langsung menjawabnya "a-ah a-aku mengerti!vega dan altair, kan?"

Mendengarnya membuatku bergetar,tak kusadari tubuhku bergerak sendiri untuk merengkuhnya,menenggelamkan tubuhnya ia kaget dan aku dapat merasakannya.

Aku bahkan bisa mendengarnya memekik kaget. Beberapa saat kulonggarkan pelukanku,membuka topeng kupakai untuk menatapnya terus menatap mata indahnya,hidung kecilnya ia tak pernah berdandan seperti ini sebelumnya dan terakhir mataku menatap dibibir pinknya

Dasar bodoh bahkan memakai pemerah bibirpun ia tak bisa,lihat saja tidak rapi begitu batinku. Ucapanya terhenti ketika kuarahkan bibirku untuk bertemu dengan bibirnya untuk masuk kesebuah ciuman lembut dan hangat.

Kucium terus bibirnya hingga ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Entah kenapa Aku ingin menceurahkan segalanya beban hidupku lewat ciuman ini ingin bebas dalam belenggu ini. Aku ingin bisa menikmatik hidupnya sesuai keinginanku. Bersamanya, bersama gadis ini,hinataku dia milikku sampai akhir

"apa yang kau lakukan hinata?kau membuatku slalu ingin bersamamu" aku putus asa,aku tak tau harus bagaimana keinginan untuk bersamanya terlalu besar,tapi entah kenapa diriku seakan tak mampu menggapainya.

"s-sasu.."

"aku mencintaimu hinata,sejak kecil aku sudah mencintaimu,dan setelah ini pun akan tetap begitu." Aku memejamkan mataku,kutempelkan dahiku dengan dirinya. Sesaat ingin rasanya kuhentikan waktu untuk terus bersamanya.

"aku bisa melihat isi hatimu,sebenarnya…sasuke datang bukan untuk mengatakan itu kan?kau seperti ingin mengucapkan…" tanyanya entah kenapa hatiku menjadi sakit ketika mendengar ucapan terakhirnya "s-salam perpisahan?"

Deg

Sesaat mataku terpaku kepadanya,menatapnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun, bibirku terasa kelu ketika ingin menjawabnya. Hingga kusadari bahwa aku tak ingin lagi menyakitinya. Membuatku ingin terus bersamaku dan tak pernah merasakan apa yang ia rasakan ini akhir yang kuinginka?

"kau benar,aku..memang ingin mengucapkannya jadi…" kau pantas bahagia hinata, aku tak ingin membuatmu terluka dengan apa yang ibuku lakukan. Hatiku terasa sakit ketika mengucapkannya "selamat tinggal hinata".

Kubalikkan tubuhku untuk memunggunginya dan berjalan menjauh. Ingin kubalikkan tubuh ini tapi entah kenapa seakan tubuh dan pikiranku tak bisa berjalan sejalan dengan apa yang kumau.

...

"apa dia sudah pulang?" aku menatap ibuku tak mengerti ketika aku sampai dirumah.

"dia?siapa maksudnya?

"yah..kau taukan..." kurasa aku tau kemana jalan pikiran ibu, ketika ia membalikkan badannya

"dia sudah pulang.." aku menghela napas panjang "dia memang sudah pulang,tapi ada satu hal yang ingin kupastikan."aku menatap wanita berambut merah itu dengan serius "apa ada surat untukku? Sepertinya sebelum datang kesini,sia mengirimi surat untukku" aku hanya ingin benar apa yang kupikirkan maka aku tak akan lagi memafkan wanita ini biarpun ia adalah wanita yang telah mengurusku dari kecil

"ibu tidak tau" dugaanku tepat!ini pasti karena ulahnya

"begitu ya?.." habis sudah kesabaranku terus-terusan menuruti perintahnya dan termakan omongan bualannya,hingga tak kusadari kebodohanku membuat seseorang yang kusayangi terluka

"lalu.."

BRAKK

Kulemparkan semua tumpukan surat yang sejak tadi kugemgam dihadapannya, " APA INI?" bentaku membuat Wanita itu terpaku dan kaget ketika melihat belasan atau mungkin puluhan surat yang tersebar dilantai.

"SEWAKTU KUDENGAR SURAT DARINYA,KUPIKIR KAU MELAKUKAN KESALAHAN KECIL, TAPI..KURASA INI BUKAN HANYA KESALAHAN KECIL KARNA SURATNYA ADA SEBANYAK INI. BAGAIMANA BISA KAU LAKUKAN INI PADAKU!" aku sudah tak peduli lagi apa dengan apa yang wanita ini pikirkan

Matanya menatap kaget kearahku,tapi itu hanya sesaat ketika ia menjawab semua perkataanku dengan tenang

"harusnya kau berterima kasih karna aku tak membakar semua surat ini" 'APA!' dasar wanita penyihir kau bahka tak lebih dari wanita gila

"kau tak ingin berterima kasih kepadaku?kau tau aku tak suka pada gadis kampung itu tak pantas untukmu!kalau kau sangat ingin menjadaikannnya milikmu,kau bisa menjadikannya selirmu"

"kau gila!"tanpa sadar kuucapkan kata-kata itu

"kenapa?jika dia pantas,maka ini juga tak pantas" wanita itu menjuk surat-surat yang da dilantai "aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu,itu saja. Kau ingat dulu fugaku-.."

"JANGAN SEBUT LAGI NAMA AYAHKU DENGAN MULUTMU ITU." Aku menatapnya penuh dengan emosi "sejak dulu kau memang begitu,kau pikir aku dibesarkan dengan melihat harta adalah segalanya" Aku mendecih "kau bodoh sekali"

"sasuke kau.."

"aku jadi kasihan padamu,selama ini aku hidup dengan harapan agar kau tersenyum sedikit ternyata keputusanku salah. kau adalah monster yang haus dengan harta dan aku bisa rasakan apa yang ayahku rasakan ketika tak memberimu harta seperpun. Kau memang tak pantas mendapatkan kehidupan seperti ini."

 **Altair's Love Letter**

Ucapan sasuke tengiang-ngiang terus dalam pikiran hinata. Sudah lama sekali setelah itu ia baru mengetahuinya,bahwa sejak kecil sasuke sudah mempunyai nona yang tak bisa ia tandingi meskipun ia jungkir balik menyainginya.

Gadis itu pulang dengan perasaan kosong,dan membuat keputusan tanpa pikir panjang dengan menerima surat lamaran yang tempo hari neneknya berikan

"wah, hinata kau cantik sekali." Wanita bermata lavender ini memakai baju pengantin tradisional jepang berwarna putih,wajahnya dipoleh dengan make up sederhana yang ia minta. Cantik adalah kata yang dari tadi neneknya sebutkan.

Hinata memang ingin merasakan proses sakral penikahan tapi tidak seperti ini,ketika hatinya membeku dan orang yang menjadi suaminya adalah orang lain selain sasuke. Hal ini tentu tak pernah ia bayangkan bakal menjadi kenyataan

"nenek berlebihan"

"benar-benar cocok denganmu" sang nenek hanya tersenyum lemah ketika cucu satu-satunya menatapnya kosong "hinata.."

"ya nek?"

"maafkan aku tak bisa membuatmu bahagia?aku hanya bisa memberikan sedikit dari yang kumau..maafkan ak-.."

"tidak apa-apa nek,aku tak merasa keberatan dengan apa yang telah nenek berikan junstru berkata seperti itu lagi"

"kalau kau sudah menikah,nenek akan lebih tenang jika meninggalkanmu"

"kenapa nenek.."

"jangan pergi begitu saja seperti sebelumnya, biarpun jantung yang nenek miliki tidak akan cukup jika kau melakukannya ingin kau bahagia"

" aku" hinata hanya menunduk. ia akan menikah dengan orang yang bahkan wajahnya pun tak pernah ia lihat. Gadis itu menatap kearah langit yang hari ini turun hujan seakan merasakan apa yang kini tengah ia rasakan

"padahal hari ini tanabata,tapi malah turun hujan" sang nenek ikut menatap langit

"vega dan altair tidak bisa bertemu"hinata berkata tanpa sadar hingga membuat sang nenek bingung

"apa itu?" menatap cucunya

"mereka hanya diperbolehkan bertemu sekali dalam setahun,kalau hujan turun mereka tak bisa bertemu"

"oh itu orihime dan hikoboshi" sang nenek hanya tersenyum sambil duduk diundakan teras depan memunggungi sang cucu yang duduk diam "itu nama panggilan yang aneh"

Hinata hanya diam ketika mendengarnya,dulu iapun berkata begitu ketika sasuke menjelaskan tentang Vega dan Altair. Ingin rasanya ia membalikkan waktu ia tak bisa melihat sasuke,pria yang ia cintai yang slalu ingin berjalan disampingnya hingga tak sadar air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

Bisakah ia bertemu lagi dengan sasuke,saat ini ia ingin sekali memeluknya dan menangis dipelukannya

"bukankah itu tuan muda sasuke?" perkataan neneknya membuat gadis itu terpaku "apa yang ia lakukan ditengah hujan begini?nekat sekali dia"

Wanita bermabut indigo itu berbalik untuk membuktikan bahwa omongan san nenek bukan kebohongan yang memang ia itu terpaku pada sosok yang berdiri tak jauh ddari pagar depan rumahnya.

Baju seragam hitamnya masih ia napasnya tak teratur dengan tubuh sang basah dengan tetesan air menatap mata itu. Mata hitam yang membuatnya bisa melihat taburan bintang dilangin menembus bima sakti

Menatapnya tajam tanpa mengataan diam disana

"iya" hinata merakan kembali air matanya turun dari metanya "dia benar-benar dia datang pada saat hujan begini"

"nenek maafkan aku"

"eh" gadis itu. Hinata melangkah tanpa sadar keluar menembuh hujan yang turun untuk berlari kearahnya. Sang nenek hanya terdiam ketika cucunya berlari begitu senyum tipis terpatri diwajahnya

"aku datang untuk menemuimu,hinata. Apa aku boleh melakukannya" sasuke merengkuh gadis itu dengan segenap kerinduan tiada tara padanya.

"ya,kau boleh melakukannya." Keduanya berpelukan dibawah hujan yang turun menghiasi hari vega dan altair tak bisa bertemu dan Menemukan jalan yang tak bisa mereka temukan untuk bisa bertemu tanpa harus menunggu hujan yang menghalangi kisah cinta mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **Wawa gomennya ceritanya gak nyambung,selaku author yang baru alias pemula. Aku terus berjuang untuk terus awal ingin menuntaskan ff dengan cepat tanpa halangan malah begini. Entah kenapa mendadak laptop punyaku penuh dengan virus-virus cinta? Dan komputer rumahku mendadak innalillahi! Sungguh kejam dunia ini?  
dengan berat hati akhirnya aku hanya bisa menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan ngetik diwarnet berjam-jam menghabiskan uang sakuku T-T. **

**Tapi itu semua sepadan jika cerita itu bisa disukai oleh para reader. semoga para reader bisa senang dengan karyaku. oke jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya alias review.  
.**

 **.**

 **HOHOHOH...SEE YOU NEXT TIME ^^**


End file.
